


01 laughter & mischief (inside jokes)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: pairing: kai/sehunrating: pg-13word count: ~ 516words genre: romance, fluff, comedy author's notes: this begins our 30 day advent calender! this is short, simple, and sweet. i am super pumped to see everything t posts as well. :') be sure to sub to the advent collection.junxouji's twitter | kaiohtic's twitter





	

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: kai/sehun  
> rating: pg-13  
> word count: ~ 516  
> words genre: romance, fluff, comedy 
> 
> author's notes: this begins our 30 day advent calender! this is short, simple, and sweet. i am super pumped to see everything t posts as well. :') be sure to sub to the advent collection.
> 
> [junxouji's twitter](https://twitter.com/junxouji) | [kaiohtic's twitter](https://twitter.com/kaiohtic)

  
Truthfully, he was certain Soojung was going to murder them. Sehun held a barely concealed chuckle as her pointed gaze directed towards him. Naturally, she'd narrow on the weakest link. Jongin shifts in his seat uncomfortably as he turns towards Sehun for help. His boyfriend, of course, throws him to the wolf.

 

“What's so funny?” She finally asks as Jongin stiffens in his seat.

 

He cannot just say _nothing_ because there is no way she is going to believe that load of bullshit. Not when Sehun is looking smug and Jongin is looking guilty. He has two options: 1) betray Sehun or 2) die by Soojung’s hands. He very much values his and his boyfriend’s healthy relationship but he knows that Soojung will squeeze anything and everything out of him. He gives a remorseful look to Sehun before opting to preserve his life.

 

 _Way_ back in grade school when Sehun had only been Jongin’s best friend there had always been Soojung. She was the leader of their trio and the unspoken boss to determine what they played and whom they played with. Jongin did not mind but occasionally Soojung and Sehun would butt heads. Jongin was left being the peacemaker between the two fiercely stubborn individuals. Eventually, they grew up.

 

High school was odd for the trio. Soojung made friends who were girls and Jongin realized he did not feel just friendly towards Sehun. There was fights, there was jealousy, and there was misunderstandings. However, they remained good friends until now in their third year of university. Soojung had a boyfriend of her own and friends outside of them but Jongin knew that they were the closest and dearest to her ice princess heart.

 

“Sehun said Siwon looks like Hamada Tadashi from Big Hero Six.” Jongin may or may not be lying when he says it was Sehun. In fact, he was the one to come up with the comparison. He sees Sehun gasp and struggle from his pile of pillows and snacks to defend himself. They both know Soojung is heartless when it comes to anyone bad mouthing her boyfriend.

 

“That’s a lie!” Sehun said holding an accusing finger towards Jongin, “All I did was mention that horrible and tacky stage when he grew out his facial hair.”

 

Jongin is about to make a rebuttal but Soojung holds up a hand to stop him. Her eyes are narrowed and her face expressionless. Jongin feels small goosebumps form on his arms as he crawls a bit closer to Sehun on the couch.

 

“And to think I never told anyone about the time you two gave each other handjobs in the classroom when it was empty during lunch,” Soojung mutters thoughtfully, “It seems this blackmail will become useful since you two have the nerve to laugh at my considerate, kind, and handsome boyfriend.”

 

Jongin’s face erupts into redness as he clings to Sehun’s arm. Sehun’s mouth flies open in surprise. Soojung offers them a small smirk and turns her attention back to the movie playing on their television.

 

Soojung **01** \- Sehun  & Jongin **00**.

 

 


End file.
